Of Love and of Loyatly
by Chalky-Milk
Summary: The world faces an apocalypse; Sonic is left alone on the planet, in search of other life he sets out on a journey across the planet, on this journey he finds the smurfs, within time Sonic falls in love with Papa Smurf. Smurfette pines also after him.


Chapter 1

A small blue hedgehog gasped loudly as he crawled out of his house, the world around him was empty and desolate. Even the wind cried out in a lonely way. Dust blew past violently, scratching Sonic's eyes in the process.

In a spur of idealistic hope the young anthromorphic hedgehog dashed forward, through the vast concrete jungle of a city. It was completely dead. The whole city area had hit an absolute stood in absolute terror, still like a doll as it finally struck him. He was alone. Totally alone. Not a soul around. At least not locally...  
>No more Tails, no more Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Cream or even Rouge. All of them were gone. And he wasn't able to change a thing.<p>

Falling to his knees in disbelief the blue mass of fur couldn't help crying out loudly. He couldn't control the salty mass of tears continually pouring from his mouth could not find any words. His thoughts had almost completely stopped flowing. Sonic was at a total loss. The hedgehog's cries echoed throughout the city filling it completely.

For about half an hour Sonic cried without any sign of stopping. His eyes were as red as strawberries and ached greatly. Giving one last sniff, Sonic bore one last tear and looked up toward the sky and let out a loud sigh.  
>"If I have to run across the world to find somebody. I will!" Sonic shouted up towards the sky in determination.<p>

With his new goal in mind Sonic set off for the first place to search; Eggman's Lab. Cautious was the measure that he took while he entered the lab. If Eggman was there he might try to attack Sonic. For all Eggman could have known the blue hedgehog could have been a dangerous man. Not that Eggman wasn't already dangerous enough but his kind of evil had some kind of limit. Even if it was a low one.

Sonic couldn't remember what compelled him to go here first of all. After all there were many, many other places he could have chose to search. However he didn't care any more, he was already there. Upon entering the Lab the blue lump of fur saw abandoned machines that had a small layer of dust over them. "How long was I asleep for?" He mused aloud, almost hoping for a reply.

Nothing came of it. With a loud thud Sonic booted a computer hard drive with a loud cry of anguish. Not even Eggman was around to share this loneliness. Various wires crackled as he quickly jolted his foot out the the silver tower to avoid shock. In another fit of rage he smashed his gloved fist into the screen causing the glass to shatter loudly. Leaving his fist inside the crack for a little bit Sonic started panting loudly. He needed an outlet. Finally pulling it out he kicked another innocent piece of machinery. Spinning into a ball he dashed around the lab destroying anything in his path.

When all was smashed into small pieces, the blue hedgehog stood in awe at the mess he had made. He sniffled loudly and ran as fast as he could as tears poured down his face. The oposing wind smacked his face causing more tears to spew out.

Sonic stopped when he ran into lush greens that spread out further than he could even imagine. Taking slow and steady steps he began to shout.  
>"IS ANYBODY THERE!" He had his hands on his cheeks in an attempt to project his voice. He listened out for a reply. It had only been five minutes but it seemed like it was five hours. Then again with no people or grasp on time other than the sky there was no telling how long it had been. It was all a never ending blur. Again Sonic was greeted with silence. Silence louder than anything he had ever heard in his life. This was destroying him. Carrying on through the field he dashed off, now desperate for some form of companionship. His heart ached for the sweet presence of another soul...<p>

The stretch of green was finally hitting an end, it led into a small village filled with small cottages and abandoned shops.  
>"Another empty one..." Sonic mumbled shaking his head. Whatever swept whilist he slept had taken everything. To the point where the hedgehog was completely past caring. As long as he had the hope somebody was out there, somewhere Sonic would continue trekking the globe. By now his shoes had gathered many flecks of dirt and the soles were very worn. He'd been running at hyper speed for about 8 hours. The dust cloud that always trailed behind him as he ran was a long line across a vast path, as well as the thousands of foot prints he had left on the road. At least if someone was there they'd spot his never ending trail of tracks. Moving on from the village Sonic shot off at full pelt northward in to the great horizon hoping he would cross paths with somebody in the great divide. The sun blazed down as it set, giving the skies a golden tone. The last of the days heat hung in the air. Soon it would be the perpetual darkness, never ending isolation and depression. Sonic needed to rest soon...<p> 


End file.
